100 Themes of Hetalia
by austrias-glory-hole
Summary: As the name implies, I'm trying my hand at a few one-shots. I WILL finish this.
1. 1-Introduction

**1. Introduction**

* * *

I've seen plenty of attempted 100 theme fics come through this site, but seldom do I come across ones that are actually finished, or anywhere near finished for that matter. I'm dedicating most of my writing time to this project and I'm sure that I'll actually be able to finish it soon enough. Or in a few months. Probably the latter. The list I'm using is as follows:

1. Introduction (Above)

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33%

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solace

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

96. Lesson

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Ending

I will involve a lot of different pairings and I can assure you that ever single theme will include nothing but sweet, sweet Hetalia. I hope that you enjoy my writing and I_ really_ hope that I'll have the willpower to finish this. So... Enjoy!


	2. 2-Complicated

**2. Complicated**

**Words: 619**

* * *

"Why the hell do you suddenly care so much about my personal life?" Britain snapped, glaring at the French man who sat at the other end of the conference table. "Besides, I'm not much for talking ever since I lost America in the war!"

France crossed her arms, bringing his feet up and laying them on the table in between them. His gaze was serious, staring straight at the Brit. "I just don't understand," he mumbled, twirling a thorned rose in between his forefinger and thumb. "The connection between you and Amerique is so much different than I've ever had with _my_ colonies, or even any of your own past colonies for that matter."

Britain rolled his eyes as he brought his hand up to rub his temples. "I don't know why he meant so much, okay?" he growled bitterly. "Perhaps it was because he one of my biggest colonies. Hell if I know."

"He was more to you than just your colony, Angelterre. Don't lie to yourself," France half-teased with a quiet chuckle. "Amerique meant a lot to you. You actually _cared_ for him!"

"I care for all my colonies, half-twit!" he snapped.

France rolled his blue eyes, taking a soft sniff of the freshly picked rose. "I don't think so. You may have been grateful that they were there, but I don't think you cared for them. I'd even go as far as to say that you _loved_ America."

"That's because I _did_ love America," the Brit as-a-matter-of-factly. "He was my little brother, after all."

"I don't think that was brotherly love," France mumbled with a soft chuckle. "You cared for him an awful lot."

England huffed, yanking his chair out and sitting down. "Of course it was brotherly love," he grumbled, tapping his thumb on the table as his cheeks turned a soft pink. "W-What the hell else is it supposed to be?"

The Frenchman just looked across the table at Britain, one eyebrow raised as he focused his gaze. Britain stared back for a moment before sighing, crossing his arms as he looked away. "O-Okay," he grumbled, his cheeks now a bright red. "P-Perhaps something more than brotherly love was there."

France laughed aloud, grabbing his sides with the opposite side's hands to stop the pain. "And people think _I'm_ the pervert! Honhonhonhon~" he yelled loudly, tears in his eyes from his loud laughter.

"S-Shut up!" Britain snapped defensively, glaring fiercely across the table with angry green eyes. "Sure he's younger than me by a longshot, but it's not as if we're related!" He looked away sadly, pain in his eyes. "Y-You just don't understand. It's just," he sighed, "complicated..."

France sighed, bringing his feet off of the table to look more seriously at the saddened Brit. "Look, I understand more than you think, Angelterre. I've been in a similar situation before, and all you need to do is wait."

"W-Wait?" Britain repeated, looked shyly up at the Frenchman.

"Oui," he mumbled with a nod. "You need to wait until the memory of war has blown over and both of you are a little less bitter about it. Then perhaps, he'll have you as his lover!"

Britain nodded a bit as he listened to France, his eyes turning a little more hopeful. "Yeah... _Yeah_! I-I'll be patient and wait for him! No matter how long it takes!" he chirped, chuckling a bit as he put his hands onto his hips.

France chuckled, a devil's grin beginning itss way onto his soft red lips. "And until then, I'll just tell little Amerique that his 'big brother' is in love with him! Honhonho-"

And with a slap across the face, the two countries' tender moment was over.


	3. 3-Making History

**3. Making History**

**Words: 427**

* * *

A young American huffed as he trudged up a large hill, holding his side as he hiked. The Appalachian mountains were supposedly off-limits to all inhabitants of the new world, but of course, this fact wouldn't stop the adventurous America from exploring it. He cut his own trail through the slight brush and rocks as he squeezed through a narrow section of the close together rocks. The fierce breeze intensified through the crevice, blowing his hair and jacket in the wind. The sun was high in the sky, shining brightly down into the American's eyes, but he didn't mind. A smile was plastered on his youthful face, having been in an untouched piece of nature.

America flinched as he came around a corner to a steep ledge, coming face to face with a beautiful clearing nearly 1,000 feet below. His jaw dropped as he stared down with glittering eyes, filled with a youthful wonder. "Woah," he breathed under his breath, shaking his head slowly as he took in the marvelous sight he had the pleasure to behold. The clearing was home to mountain indigenous animals, such as mice, cougars, and even a bear or two. The American smiled wide at the amazing view of the beginning of the New River.

"I never knew it started up here," he breathed quietly, putting his hiking stick in the ground and his free hand on his hip. "Why the hell didn't Britain want me up in these mountains? It's fuckin' righteous up here!"

He gazed at the scenery below, taking in every sight, crevice, and creature that was in his eyesight. Suddenly, he flinched, a huge, toothy grin plastered on his lips. "Holy shit!" he yelled suddenly, making some of the animals below scurry away. "I totally discovered the beginning of a river! I thought they just like, came from other oceans! If Britain would let me spread to the other side of the mountains, imagine the easy trade I could do!"

He fist-pumped, throwing a peace sign up in the air. "Totally kick-ass! Britain's gonna be so fuckin' proud of me! He did say to make my own history..." He took out his notepad out of his pocket, beginning to sketch what he saw. On the top left corner, he wrote the date: April 29th, 1671.

America smiled to himself, closing the notepad with a soft 'thunk' sound. "Amazing," he breathed into the wind, sitting down on the edge of the cliff as he enjoyed as much as he could of the once in a lifetime beauty of nature.

* * *

**AN: Can I just say how much I enjoyed this one? I really do. I ****_really _****do.**


	4. 4-Rivalry

**4. Rivalry**

**Words: 641**

* * *

A relaxed Greek sat on a park bench, staring blankly at the sky above. A stray cat had come across the man and happily made a comfortable place to nap in his lap, but obviously, Greece had not cared. He just laid a hand on the cat and smiled a bit, his overall posture not changing due to the fact there was now an unknown cat in his lap.

A loud, stomping sound suddenly shattered his silence. He was suddenly taken from his spaced out trance, looking toward the direction of the sound. His eyes suddenly widened, anger filling his entire being as he saw the man who was coming.

The other figure stopped in his tracks right as he was about to pass. The anger of the man was even able to be seen through the mask he wore, showing how furious he became at the sight of Greece. "Oh good fucking grief," the masked man groaned bitterly, putting his hands on his hips as he leaned over the relaxing Greek. "I just saw you and your stupid face has already ruined my entire day. Thanks, feather-breath!"

Greece sat up, anger filling his olive green eyes. "Shut the hell up, Turkey," he growled in his monotonous tone. "I haven't even done anything to you."

"Just seeing your unemotional face just makings me fucking rage!" Turkey yelled, his voice loud and his tone pompous and arrogant as usual. "And what makes things worse is that you're here on _my_ park bench, which you probably got covered with hair because of that ugly animal!" He pointed at the stray in Greece's lap, getting into his face.

The way Turkey addressed the animal struck a nerve in Greece, making him pushing his face back into the Turk's. "Look, Jerky," he snapped as fiercely as his monotone would let him. "You can talk dirty all you want about me, but don't you dare say anything about my cats. They're the gods' glorious creation and you have no right to be so rude to the-..."

"I bet you found that stupid furball in the damn street!" Turkey cut the Greek off, poking the cat's side. "It's fur is all mangled like it got hit by a car. Probably more than once!"

"Shut your stupid mouth!" Greece snapped, his tone louder than usual. "Just because it's not well groomed doesn't mean it's not a great cat!"

Turkey rolled his eyes under his mask, standing up straight again. "I don't care about the cat, Greece." He smirked. "Put the claws away. I just need you to get the fuck off of my bench, and I'll leave you alone."

"Why is this _your_ park bench?"

"Because I sit at it every day! That's why, liver-breath!" Turkey snapped, pushing his forefinger rudely into Greece's shoulder. "Now _move_!"

"Just because you sit here every day doesn't mean you own it," Greece grumbled, looking back down at the cat he had started petting. "And I was about to take a cat nap, so I'm definitely not moving."

Turkey snarled his lips in anger, stomping his foot several times on the ground. "I said move, fuck wad! And when I demand something, you can be damn sure I want it right then, so move!-..." He blinked, hearing a soft noise come from the Greek in front of him. The Turk tilted his head to look face-to-face with Greece, flinching at what he saw. '_T-The ass-hat fell asleep_!?' he thought with dismay, shaking his head with disgust. He sighed, reaching down and shooing the cat away before picking up Greece, setting him on the ground behind the bench.

The Turk smiled contently as he sat on bench, crossing one leg over the other as he looked at the park in front of him. '_Another win for me_,' he thought to himself. '_Greece-982643, Me-993742_.'

* * *

**AN: Why are these two so great? I just love the way Papa wrote their attitudes towards each other. I just adore them both!**


	5. 5-Unbreakable

**5. Unbreakable**

**Words: 556**

* * *

The world conference was here again, full of the loud arguments and obnoxious countries that came with it. An annoyed China sat at his place at the end of the table, his head resting on his hand, which was propped up on the table. His amber eyes were focused on the argument between France, Britain, and America; yet, he wasn't listening to a word they said.

Today was a special day: October 10th, otherwise known as China's birthday. But as a country, no one paid attention to these days except for Italy and America. But America just celebrates his because he likes fireworks, more or less.

China sighed, tuning out the argument as it began to get louder. '_Another year goes by and everything's just the same_,' he thought to himself, tapping his forefinger on the wooden table he sat at. '_Everyone's just as annoying... Just as foolish. The only smart one here is me, maybe Germany when he's not being such an ass._'

Suddenly, the argument between Britain and France had become physical, as the Brit slapped the other across the face, which started a heated fight in the center of the conference room. China sighed as he stood, calmly walking over to the fray. '_They act so carelessly, throwing themselves into small debates so often. They need to learn how to be smart, like me._'

The Asian wrapped his arms around the Frenchman and yanked him back at the same time that America did with England, not even reacting to the man's weak attempt to break away. '_I've seen so many other countries and civilizations fall by making the same mistakes that these idiots make on a daily basis. I feel like their damn father, always stopping them. I ought to just let them fight and kill each other!_' he growled internally, baring his teeth as he held back France.

Irritation suddenly consumed China, pulling France back and letting him fall to the floor. He stomped over to the Brit and pushed him back before crossing his arms. "You idiots!" he snapped loudly, glaring back and forth between the two men. "You need to stop the constant bullshit and act mature for once!"

The whole fray froze, staring wide-eyed at the angered Chinese man. "If you result to violence for every single one of your stupid problems, you'll fall apart in no time! Now, if you want to prosper as a country, you need to learn compromise. _I've_ lasted so long because of the fact I can get over small issues and suck it up! I'm one of the world's strongest countries because of it, and I've never wavered from my power and if you want any chance in such a securely strong country, you'll have to learn to stop being such violent pussies!" he shouted sternly, waving a forefinger as he spoke.

The room remained quiet for a few moments before a simultaneous sigh came from one the once arguing countries. A variation of "I'm sorry, China" came from several of the countries, a childish tone in all of their voices.

China nodded, stomping back over to his chair. '_I'll never be a weak country again... I'll stay how I've always been: strong, powerful, and admired. I've worked hard for my status as a superpower, and I intend to keep it that way._'

* * *

**AN: May I just say how much I love ohmygerditsanime! I really appreciate your reviews! Please keep it up! *sends love to you***


End file.
